


A bloody rose

by Wa11



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, and a little of birth by sleep, first story on this site, gore and such latter, hopefully, not much, only kingdom hearts X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wa11/pseuds/Wa11
Summary: Instead of getting reborn as the main hero or something, I got stuck with a pretty boy side villain. At least the universe forgot to mind wipe me so I can hopefully ascend that role. Keyword being hopefully





	1. birth by death

Death came quicker than I expected. Not that I’m complaining mind you; dragging that Experience out would have been miserable. I guess that’s what happens when you’re impaled through the stomach with a steel rod. Honestly, I should've been distraught or even confused as to where I was, but it wasn’t like I was doing anything meaningful with my life; just moving through the world as nothing more than a living ghost. 

Pushing aside the thoughts of my life and death I started to try and piece together where ever this place was. I could feel something so that at least meant that I had some kind of body. It clearly wasn’t my own due to the lack of agonizing pain and the rhythmic beating that seemed to be coming from everywhere around me.

I don’t know how long I was in this state of quasi-nothingness. I lost count of the numbers after 7,000 seconds or so. Eventually, something changed, there was cold. I had gotten so used to the warm beating I tried to squirm away from it. Something then forced me out into the COLD! BRIGHT! TO BRIGHT! MY EYES! 

“WAHHHH”. not the most dignified way to react to something but sue me. I’d been ripped from an extremely comfortable place out of the blue into freezing and way too bright area. However, what I heard next stopped any further ideas of crying.

“Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Hana. The birth of your son was a success. What would you like to name him?” Asked somebody that was holding me

“That’s a relief. I was worried once he stopped kicking all of a sudden.” replied an exhausted feminine voice. “As for a name, my husband I and thought the name, Lauriam would be a perfect name.”

Looking back at it part of me wishes I had known what fresh hell I was getting into and simply given up while I was ahead. but I didn't and so my new life began


	2. Got it memorized?

So far my new life has been interesting for lack of a better word. Teaching my body to walk and even function was tedious but manageable. Diapers were a hell that I would rather forget at all costs. Speaking was simple due to the fact that the main language of this area was English.

My new lifestyle as something to get used to as well. Now I wasn’t poor or anything in my last life (aside from a few bad years in college), but my new family was rich. Like really rich. Almost to a comical degree honestly. Despite the stereotype of rich people being unfeeling and general dicks, Mr. and Ms. Hana were actually decent people. 

Ms. Hana actually managed the financial side of things. She could be ice cold to a competitor in whatever business she ran (she never said what it was and just told me not to worry about it until I was older at the time) and warm as the sun to the servants or her family. My new body took after hers with the naturally pink hair (???) and the softer features.

Mr. Hana was a house husband or as much as one could be with servants at their beck and call. He was the kind of person who would always see the best in anyone, even if he hadn’t known that person for more than ten seconds. I overheard one of the maids say that there was an instance where Mr. Hana had been stabbed for some reason and he just had a pleasant conversation with the assailant then offered him a job in the kitchen. The only thing my body had gotten was his straight hair and eye color.

There was a basic routine for my new life in the mornings I would study something that the Hana’s would select and was deemed a nectary skill for life. Then in the afternoon, I was expected to interact with other children. Either by seeking out companionship or with children who had been brought with their parents to discuss business. Finally, in the evening I was allowed to do whatever I wanted so long as it didn’t bother anyone.

This status quo lasted until my fifth birthday where two facts shattered how I was planning my new life. The first and somehow less surprising was the fact that magic existed. Apparently in this world, every person had some kind of connection with something in the universe with was classified into elements like fire, water, earth, etc. The fire element had heat, magma, fire (duh) and stuff like that.

I was tested and found out I had an affinity for flowers of all things. Nothing cool like lightning or fire, just flowers. 

After this awakening, I realized I could kind of sense things about the flora within an area of about 10 feet. Not particularly useful but it was interesting.

As a result of my new connection with flowers, I started to take an interest in gardening in order to make sure that they were growing as well as possible. 

It was in the middle of my newfound hobby is when the second revelation of my new life occurred. I was working on weeding a flower arrangement in the center of town when suddenly someone pretty much yelled in my ear.

"Hey pinky what are you doing down there?"

Turning to face my observer I was surprised to see a boy with red hair that could rival an anime character in terms of the number of spikes in it. He was joined by a serious looking kid with blue hair rubbing his forehead with his friend's actions.

"If you must know I'm working on removing some parasites from this arrangement. Is there something wrong with that?" I replied, trying to mask my annoyance with being Interrupted from pulling out a particularly stubborn weed.

"Oh, so you're a gardener. Cool the name's Lea. Got it memorized?" The redhead replied putting his arms behind his head seemingly not picking up on the slight aggravation in my voice. 

My brain short-circuited for a moment trying to process things. Lea. That was the name of Axel before becoming a nobody. That meant that blue-haired kid was Isa the prior version of Saix. Witch it turn meant that I was a citizen of Radiant Garden which meant that I was reborn into the kingdom hearts universe.

My plans to live a quiet life were shattered in an instant. I was born into a world where the darkness of people manifests in physical beings that could only be destroyed by giant keys with absurd power. 

After what felt like hours processing and trying to wrap my head around this thing. (In reality, it was only 30 seconds or so) I realized that I had the chance to impact this world.

"I apologize for freezing up there. I am not the best at holding a conversation. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lea. My name is Lauriam. If I may ask why you inquired about my work?" I asked hoping to get him to talk more and get friendly with me 

"Lea was just trying to build up his ego by trying to get someone new to know his name"   
Isa snarked interrupting Lea's answer.

"He has the ridiculous idea that he'll never die if enough people know about him." He continued fixing a glare with no real heat on Lea who was sheepishly rubbing his head.

"He does have the right idea. He wouldn't physically live forever but it's my interpretation of death that a person truly dies not when they've been shot down or poisoned or any other way but when they are forgotten by everyone." I responded; mentally relishing the irony of my statement considering the fact that I had first-hand experience with death. In all honesty, I was just emulating the speech of a character in a manga I was a fan of in my past life. Lea and Isa didn't need to know that though.

"Yeah man, that's exactly it! I've never been the best with words to get my point across to this grouch here." Lea exclaimed while gesturing at Isa.

"It's great to have someone understand what I'm talking about. Hey, you want to come with us? We're going to try and sneak into the place and become apprentices of Ansem the wise!" He continued excitement spilling out of him.

What other option did I have? I could just wait for Terranort to wind up here and fuck everything up or I could try and prevent this place from becoming Hollow Bastion and stop the creation of advanced heartless in the first place. The choice was clear.

"There is no need for that. I'm sure that my parents will have a meeting with Ansem in a few weeks. We just simply have to wait for that to happen and introduce ourselves to him." I answered smirking a little bit knowing I had the two of them hooked.

"Really? If you don't mind me asking why would your parents have a meeting with Ansem the wise? He doesn't really leave the castle very often." Isa asked curiosity evident in his tone. 

"Simple, my parents are the Hana family. We have plenty of munny to use for funding The research of Ansem." I replied, trying not to sound arrogant or boastful.

"Awesome! Thanks a bunch, Lauriam! Nice to see you're really friendly under that rich tone you got." Lea spoke throwing his arm around my shoulder certifying us as friends.

"It is no issue. I'm just pleased to help." I replied already thinking about ways to impact the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Lauriam knows nothing anything about kh3 or union. and thus nothing about the forclaimers or M.o.m. just my way of making things interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story of mine on this site. Sorry if it's short but I just wanted to get in down. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
